Pregnant with Edward babies
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Edward left not knowing Bella was pregnant ,Bella kept looking for Edward months after he left and What will happen? Will Victoria return? read and find out. Beta is vampgirl 94
1. Beta short version

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie**** Meyer.**

**Hi this is the Beta version of my short version of pregnant with Edward's babies I hope you like it.**

* * *

It has been 4 months since he had left after my birthday incident but before my birthday we lost ourselves in each other making love for hours.

I knew it was against all of the boundaries Edward set for us but I could not care. I had wanted that one night ever since I fell in love with Edward. We gave ourselves to each other completely in body and soul and I loved every moment of it.

But because of one stupid paper cut I lost my Edward, he left me along with his family. The best thing that ever happened to me left and now I'm here pregnant with Edward Cullen's babies.

Yes the right when I went to the doctors a month ago and found out was pregnant the doctor ran an ultrasound and it picked up 2 heart beats, I could not believe my ears when I heard the news.

I missed Edward with all my heart I tried calling his number when I found out I was pregnant but it went straight to voice mail, I sat down on my bed and cried for hours that night but that's not the only time I sheared tears over Edward and his family.

Right now I am ringing around all the hospitals trying to find Carlisle but I was having no luck, I was trying to narrow it down to non sunny places first. As I didn't think they would go somewhere with lots of sun; the Cullen's couldn't go out in the sun light without sparking like a thousand diamonds and I knew the Cullen's liked their freedom.

I know my affects had been hopeless but I needed to find Edward and tell him about the little miracles that were growing inside me.

I picked up the phone willing myself not to get my hope's up, I mean Edward left as he didn't love me anymore, I just hoped that if I found him that he wanted to be a part of his children's life. With that I started dialling the next number on my list which happened to be the number for Alaska general.

It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello Alaska general how may I help you?"

"Hello I was wondering if you could help me I am looking for a Dr Carlisle Cullen. Could you please confirm if you have got a Dr Carlisle Cullen working there please?"

"Yes of course please hold on a moment I will just check for you."

"Okay thank you."

As soon as the words left my mouth classical music started playing down the phone line. I felt a sudden rush of tears starting to whelm up in my eyes as I thought about Edward's love for the classics.

I got lost in my thoughts as the classic music continued to drift down the phone. I knew I had to find Edward and the Cullen's because I may be going through a fairly normal pregnancy at the moment, but that didn't mean that the vampire side of the baby might not start to show it's self any time soon.

My thoughts were cut off when the music suddenly stopped and cheerily came on the line. "Hello miss I checked our hospital records and me do have a doctor Cullen working here but his first name is not Carlisle."

"Oh thank you for your help!" I replied broken heartily

"Wait would you like me to connect you to the doctor Edward Cullen that is working here maybe he could help you find Dr Carlisle Cullen?"

Wait Edward my thoughts were going wild it couldn't be my Edward, could it. Stop thinking like that Bella even if it was Edward, he was no longer my Edward I scolded myself. All I knew is I had to stay on the line to find out if it was the Edward I was looking for or not.

"Oh yes please if you could."I answered in a soft tone.

"Ok hold while I connect you." I took a deep breath as I heard the ringing on the other end of the line cut off .

"Hello Doctor Edward Cullen speaking how I may help you "the voice on the end of the other line sounded dead lifeless. I felt my breathing start to pick up when a loud crash came from down stairs, _what the hell Charlie was not meant to be home for at least a couple of hours_! I thought to myself.

"Edward" I whispered down the line filling slightly panicked.

"What who is this" the most wonderful velvet voice replied.

"Edward it me" I said as I felt my emotions running high.

" Bella" he whispered back as I started hearing what I thought was growling sounds coming from down stairs I had to go check what it was but I wanted nothing more in that moment than Edward to come and wrap his arms around me and reassure me that it was going to be ok.

"Edward can you please hold on a minute I need to check something out please stay on the line please Edward." I pleaded with him.

"Ok but this better be important" He replied in a harsh tone but part me wished it was just an act.

"It is I promise"I said as I was walking down stairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw something that made me gasp and stop dead in my tracks.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward rushed out in concern.

"Charlie" I whispered as I ignored Edwards question and I dashed forward.

"Oh god, no not Charlie please" I pleaded hopelessly as it was already too late.

"Bella what's going on or you ok is Charlie ok please answer me your really scaring me" Edward asked in a panicked tone but his voice was also laced with concern.

"Edward" I cried into the phone but I knew there was nothing he could do as I ran over to Charlie to check his pulse only to find it was gone, Charlie laid there covered in his own blood with a kitchen knife through his chest.

"Bella what's going on?" Edward tried to ask once again.

"Charlie" I sobbed down the phone.

"Ok what's wrong with Charlie" Edward replied in a calm voice.

"Charlie's gone his covered with blood on the front room floor." I sobbed into the phone I felt myself start to panic I could not go through this pregnancy without Charlie he was my life line the only one I could trust after the Cullen's left.

"What do you mean Bella" sounding really panicked I could not understand why.

"Charlie's dead "I sobbed into the phone. Just as I said that the front door busted open to reveal Jacob but I could not stop myself from screaming as Jacob had truly frighten me. Only seconds later I heard growling coming from Edward side of the phone.

"Bella are you ok I am on my way hold on love hold on I will be there soon." _Wait did he just say love_ I thought to myself before I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

"Edward you don't have to do that it's just an old friend just let me see what he wants." I put the phone right up against my shirt before he could answer as I knew it would muffle the sound and Edward ever with his vampire hearing would not be able to make out are conversation.

"Jake what are you doing here." I sobbed my eyes were still puffy from the tears I cried over Charlie death, my heart was still doing silent sobs.

"Bella we need to get you out of here, a vampire did this to Charlie and they had a new born deliver his body as a warning. I got him and ripped him to shreds' though but he told me the red head was on her way in hopes that I would spare his life which of course I never." Jacob explained urgently with a hint of smugness at the last comment.

'Victoria!' My mind cursed in panic, I couldn't believe she was still after me not after all this time but something inside just knew it was her.

Why did this have to happen; now my friends and my babies were in danger, I mean I knew Jacob could handle himself but that still didn't stop me worrying about him. Werewolf or not Jacob was still my best friend; I found out that Jacob was a werewolf about a month ago as the pack agreed it was best for my safety as I now carried vampire children which in turn meant that I needed to know about the treaty sent by the werewolves and the Cullen's.

Jacob was also the only one other than Charlie that knew about my pregnancy as I had fast forwarded through school and graduated early after dad spook to the head master and explained the situation to him.

"Oh god Jake the babies, she's going to kill me and hurt my babies!" I cried in panic.

"She will not lay a finger on you Bella, we just have to find some when safe for you, I would take you to La Push but Sam's forbid it you know that right Bella" Jacob muttered in a solemn tone.

"Of course Jake and I think I know someone that might be able to help." I said as I bought the phone back up to my ear.

"Edward are you still there" I asked hesitantly as I worried he would have hanged up. That was until I heard the sound of a car engine being pushed in the background.

"Yes I'm here Bella I'm on my way. I'm about 10 minutes a way" Edward replied in a strong tone.

"What you're here in Forks?" suddenly panic over took me once again, Edward could get hurt by Victoria and I was going to suggest that he turn around but I knew he wouldn't listen and I couldn't find the heart to speak those word as I needed him, here with me and our children.

"Yes Bella I'm here, I was so scared that something was going to happen to you and it would be my thought" he tried to explain with little emotion but I could hear it leaking through.

"Edward you need to know Victoria is in forks has been for the last month."

"WHAT oh god I'm so sorry Bella, I can't believe I put you in this much danger over a stupid lie" Edward shouted angrily.

"What lie Edward calm down please?" I asked curiously.

"I will tell you soon, I'm just outside." When those words left his month stood there in shock until I watched as he gracefully jumped through the window. I heard growling coming from Jacob direction but me and Edward seemed too lost in each other to care.

I stood their like a idiot as I watched Edward's eye rack over me, stopping at my swelled belly I saw pain register in his eyes.

"You moved on" I did not understand why he would say that but that's when I remembered vampires were not supposed to be able to have children.

"No Edward I didn't move on, I will always love you and these are our children Edward I'm 4 months pregnant." I whispered shakily as I prayed he would believe me.

"But that's impossible vampires can't have children." He muttered not taking his eyes off me.

"I guess you can Edward, you are the only one I have ever made love with. I still love you Edward, I prayed everyday that you were gone that you would return to me someday." I replied in a slightly stronger voice.

"Mine! Oh god what have I done ,I love you so much Bella and I promise you with all that I am that Victoria it's not going to get any where near you or our children. Edward declared and after that he promised that we were going to be safe as he took a step forward.

"You love me" I asked.

"Of course I never stopped, I lied to protect you from me form my world but I can see now that it was the biggest mistake I have ever made" he replied staring at me lovingly.

"I love you too " I whispered and suddenly Edwards lips met mine and me shared a heart warming passionate kiss.

**4 months later Bella 8 months pregnant**

The Cullen's were back in Forks and had been taking it upon themselves to protect me and the babies. I grateful to have Edward back in my arms and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Edward was still keeping an eye out for Victoria only leaving me with the rest of his family for that short time while he hunted which was never more than 30 minutes.

Jacob had stormed out the day of Edward return and I have not seen him since then, this made my heart break. Jacob was still my best friend and I hated seeing him mad at me but I knew it was a small sum to pay to have Edward back in my arms.

Two months ago Edward and I went to the doctors to check on the babies and find out the genders. When I had told Edward I was expecting twins he couldn't be more proud and excited. We had found out that we were expecting one boy and one girl. When the doctor told us I could see the light explode in his eyes, I knew if he could cry he would have in that one moment.

I had asked Edward if we could call our little boy EJ which stood for Edward Jacob .Of course Edward said yes me still did not have a name for our little girl. I knew that Edward agreed on EJ for a boy to make me happier as I wanted something to honour my best friend and the babies' father.

Me and Edward were sitting on his bed he was playing with the engagement ring on my left hand. Edward had proposed to me a month ago but we were going to wait until after the babies were born to get married. I was pulled out of my inner rambling by a sharp knock on the door.

I tensed I felt Edward rub my back in an attempt to calm me. "It's ok love, wait here while I get the door, ok."

"Ok, but be careful." I whispered as I let go of his shirt.

"A few minutes later Edward walked in with Sam right behind him I could tell by his face that something was wrong "Sam what's wrong? Is the pack ok?" I asked as I felt Edward wrap his arms around me protectively. I could see pure hurt and anger in Sam's eyes as I asked that question.

"Bella" Sam muttered.

"Jacob died earlier this morning, we caught the scent of red haired leach and Jacob ran after her, his thoughts were all centred on protecting you!" he spat angrily and he ever so slightly started to shake.

"Jacob managed to kill her but he got hurt to badly and lost too much blood to heal on time, he died before anyone could get to him. You should know that Jacob always cared for you Bella ever at the end." he spoke in a calmer tone but I could feel the hatred in his stare as I broke down crying in Edward's arms.

"No no no no no not Jacob please not Jacob PLEASE!"

"Shhh love its ok" Edward said in a calming voice as he rubbed circles in my back before I heard the door click shut and I turned to see Sam no where in sight.

"Shhh love this is not good for the babies please try and calm down, I need you Bella and I can't risk losing any of you. You have always and will continue to be my life for eternity."

Two minutes later I started to calm down when I felt water running down my legs and a sharp cramping pain in my stomach "

"Ahhhh Edward I think my water just broke" I sobbed out in panic.

"Keep calm love I'm going to drive you to Carlisle" Edward replied before he picked me up bridal style and ran towards Carlisle office.

**Six hours later **

"Push Bella push I can see the second babies head." Carlisle said in a calm but alterative voice I pushed with everything I had in me while squeezing Edwards hand really hard, he tried to act as though I was hurting his hand but he was too excited to do it properly. A few minutes later a small cry filled the room.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward, you have a healthy baby girl and baby boy!" Carlisle said proudly.

"Oh thank god I thought it would be too early" I sobbed.

"So did I love, so did I but look we have are two prefect angles Edward Jacob and Elizabeth." Edward replied in a soft tone.

"I know Edward I love you so much "I muttered happily as I gazed into his eyes

"I love you too with all my heart, I can't wait for the day you finally become my wife" Edward replied as he kissed my forehead tenderly.

Edward Jacob Masen Cullen was born first on the 4th June at 10:03 in the morning and Elizabeth Marie Cullen was born 32 minutes after her bother at 10:35 in the morning. All I could think while sitting here with my babies and my future husband.

I was grateful that after everything I was able to have them by my side, I would make sure they knew there Uncle Jake through my memories, that they knew Edward and I loved them more than anything in the world.

* * *

**N/A: Hi this is just the short version of Pregnant with Edwards's babies; there is a long version if you would like to see the story in more detail. Also facts may change before between the stories as the readers voted for baby names in the long version and I changed the story line slightly. **

**I hoped you enjoyed I know this one is a little rushed through but there is a long version ****Ohh and the reason I posted this again is I edited the story. **

**Hi everyone I just wanted to say a big thank you to my Beta Amy (Vampgirl94) who did a brilliant job at being the Beta for this story.**


	2. Contest Notice: 36hrs until removed

**Hello my dear readers **

I am writing to inform you that I have a **contest** running called **(Trying For A Baby Contest).**

Of course this is a **Twilight contest only**, I hope some of you decide to enter as I know there are lots of talented people here on fanfiction.

Good luck if you decide to enter and if you're a reader of pregnancy stories it might be an idea to add us to your alerts.

All the information that you could need is on our contest page and this is the link- .net/~tryingforababycontest

If thie link doesn't come out right above it can be found in my favorites love gem.

**Useful dates: **

**Open for Submission: ****April 1, 2011 - May 22, 2011**

**Voting will be open: ****May23, 2011 – May 28 , 2011**

**The winner will be announced when the poll closes and judges make a decision, please allow 24 hours for the announcement**


End file.
